Best Friend
by Kirinenko
Summary: Resumen rápido: en el que Haru sufre de amnesia y se da cuenta de cosas que nunca notó antes. HaruMako/MakoHaru. Original prompt from: marukaprompts(.)tumblr(.)com/post/63645039707/ohhh h-this-is-so-precious-ughhhh-plus-if —"Justo así... quiero caminar al lado de Haru siempre" TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Akino Kasumi

ID: 2272329

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Haru-chaaaaaan!"

Haruka se sentó cuando escuchó la voz alta y fuerte, siseando cuando sintió un dolor palpitante en la cabeza.

"¡Espera, Nagisa-kun! ¡Se supone que no debes gritar en un hospital!"

"¡Geez! ¡Los dos estáis siendo demasiado escandalosos!"

Al momento siguiente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el chico de cabello rubio se había lanzado hacia él.

"Haru-chan…" estaba mirándole con ojos redondos que parecían de un cachorro. Había otro chico con gafas que corrió justo tras él y una chica con él. se había encontrado con ellos antes, cuando había despertado y les preguntó quiénes eran, pero el médico los llamó antes de que pudiesen presentarse.

"Haruka-senpai…"

Todos estaban mirándole con expresiones preocupadas. Giró su rostro hacia un lado, sin saber lo que decirles.

"Haru-chan… ¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Nagisa-kun, el médico dijo…"

"…Eres Nagisa"

"¡Haru-chan!" el chico jadeó, su expresión se iluminó con una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

"Eres…pesado…"

"¡Rei-chan, recuerda!" Nagisa saltó de la emoción, ignorándole por completo.

"No, Nagisa-kun" 'Rei' se recolocó las gafas "Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es…"

"¡Entonces! Entonces, ¿qué hay de mí?" ahora la chica que había jadeado junto con Nagisa antes, estaba emocionándose. No debería haber dicho nada.

"No lo recuerdo"

"Como intenté decir, Gou-san-"

"¿A pesar de que recordaste a Nagisa-kun?" su rostro decayó con decepción.

"Eso es porque él le llamó así…" miró a Rei.

"Eso es lo que he estado intentando de-"

"¿Ehhhh? ¡Haru-chaaan! ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? ¿Qué hay de Rei?"

"Nagisa-ku-"

"Recuerdas a Rin-chan, ¿verdad? Y a Mako-"

"¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME, POR FAVOR?"

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Todos se giraron para mirar a Rei. Rei se recolocó las gafas, avergonzado. Se aclaró la garganta. Haruka sintió pena por él.

"… Como estaba diciendo, el médico dio que es un efecto secundario temporal por el golpe. Por ahora, vamos a presentarnos adecuadamente…" se movió incómodamente "Mmm…"

"Nagisa. Rei. Gou. ¿Verdad?" No necesitaba que le dijesen lo que ya sabía.

"Kou"

"Kou…"

Kou sonrió alegremente y asintió, aparentemente satisfecha. Nagisa finalmente se separó de Haruka. Pareció decepcionado durante un momento, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato.

"¡Vamos a hablar con Haru-chan para que podamos ayudarlo a recordar!"

Rei sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo. Empezaron a hablarle sobre el instituto, la natación y detalles al azar sobre él. Estaba en su segundo año de secundaria en este momento. Al parecer, estaban en un curso inferior y eran todos miembros del mismo club de natación. Hubo nombres que surgieron en la conversación que no reconoció, pero escuchó de todos modos. Pronto se convirtió en una discusión sin sentido entre Nagisa y Kou, con Rei intentando detenerlos, pero gradualmente lo metieron dentro.

 _Son un grupo tan animado…_ Eran ruidosos, pero podría acostumbrarse, de algún modo. Suspiró contento y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

' _Haru, ¿estás cansado?'_

Sus ojos se abrieron. Creyó haber escuchado una voz. Se sentía tan amable, tan conocida, pero tan distante.

"Haru-chan, ¿estás cansado?"

Haruka parpadeó. Era solo Nagisa.

"Es tarde, después de todo. Ceo que deberíamos irnos, Nagisa-kun. El medico dijo que no es serio, pero Haruka-senpai todavía necesita descansar"

"Sí. Se lo dije a Onii-chan también. Vendrá a visitarle mañana"

"Intenté llamar a Mako-chan, pero no lo cogió. Me pregunto con qué está tan ocupado en Tokyo…"

"Dijo que tenía que hacer un recado para su familia, Nagisa-kun"

"Pero Haru-chan está–"

Haruka cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido mientras escuchaba vagamente algunas despedidas y un 'te veo mañana'. Se sentía a gusto con esos tres, pero tenía una sensación de vacío que no podía explicar.

"¡Haru-chaaaan!"

"¡Espera, Nagisa-kun!"

Haruka cubrió su cabeza con la manta mientras escuchaba las ruidosas voces y pasos. _No de nuevo…_ suspiró mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

"Oi, Haru"

Una voz desconocida. A regañadientes, quitó la manta y se sentó. De pie, frente a él, estaban Nagisa, Rei y un chico con dientes anormalmente afilados y un pelo rojo que le recordaba a Kou.

"… ¿Quién eres?"

"¡Es Rin-chan! ¡El hermano mayor de Gou-chan! ¡Te hablamos de él ayer!" Haruka se había preguntado si Nagisa era así de energético todos los días.

"Rin…"

"Tsk. De verdad no me recuerdas, ¿eh?" su expresión se suavizó "Al menos te ves bien. Tienes suerte de que no te golpeaste en ningún otro lado además de la cabeza"

"Rin-san, no estoy seguro de que eso se suponga que sea tener suerte…"

Haruka estrechó los ojos. Se sentía irritado, de algún modo. Simplemente giró la cara a otro lado.

"Quizás una carrera conmigo le ayude a recordar" Rin sonrió juguetonamente.

Haruka sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él "Qué–"

"¡Rin-san! ¡Estás herido!"

"Lo sé, ¡solo estaba bromeando! He traído algunas fotos del relevo combinado. Quizás le ayude a recordar"

Un álbum de fotos fue puesto en sus manos "Toma, Haru"

"Esta es del que nadamos cuando estábamos en primaria, Haru-chan. Y esta…"

Pasó el resto del día mirando las fotos y escuchando las historias de sus días de natación. Se dio cuenta de que todos sonreían en las fotos además de él. En todas y cada una de ellas, había un chico con un desordenado pelo marrón y amables ojos verdes al cual no reconoció. Nagisa le identificó como 'Mako-chan'. Se suponía que era el mejor amigo de Haruka, el cual creció junto a él. Haruka pasó su pulgar sobre la cara de 'Mako-chan' en una de las imágenes. _'Mejor amigo', eh…_

Sintió una sensación de calidez cuando miraba las fotos y escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de ellos. Rin no era tan malo como la primera impresión que tuvo. Tuvo que pasar todo el día en la cama, pero lo disfrutó. El médico dijo que podría ser dado de alta al día siguiente. Sintió que la comisura de sus labios se alzaba mientras se dormía felizmente.

' _Buenas noches, Haru'._

Se alzó cuando escuchó la voz. Pero cuando abrió sus ojos esta vez, no había nadie allí. La sensación de vacío de la noche anterior todavía estaba allí. Sintió que algo faltaba… Ah, quiero recordar pronto.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. ¿Quién podría ser tan tarde? Estaba seguro de que las horas de visita ya habían terminado. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y contuvo el aliento. Escuchó el sonido de suaves pasos acercándose y algo pesado siendo apartado.

"Haru…"

Era un susurro, apenas audible. _Esa voz es…_

Sintió que algo cálido cubría sus mejillas y su pelo estaba siendo apartado suavemente de sus ojos. Entonces sintió algo suave y cálido en su frente, que parecía como un… sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Estaba siendo besado. La figura frente a él se retiró inmediatamente, viéndose nervioso. A la luz de la luna, Haruka podía darse cuenta del sonrojo que estaba cubriendo el rostro contrario.

"L-Lo siento, Haru. ¿Te desperté?" estaba esquivando mirar a Haruka.

Eres… desordenado pelo marrón, con un ligero toque verde a la luz de la luna. Amables… ¿ojos verdes?

"¿Eh? Soy yo, Makoto" estaba sonriendo amablemente, al igual que en las fotos. _Espera. ¿Él acababa de leerle la mente?_

"Makoto…" _Mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?_

"Mmm. Me apresuré a llegar a casa en cuanto escuché el correo de Nagisa. Estaba tan asustado cuando me enteré de que Haru salió herido en un accidente. Me alegro mucho de ver que estás bien"

"No lo estoy" murmuró Haru con molestia.

"¿Eh? ¿Duele en algún lado?"

"¿No te lo dijo Nagisa?"

"No…"

"Yo… No puedo recordar"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es amnesia. No puedo… no te recuerdo…"

Cuando Haruka miró a Makoto, pensó que parecía que iba a llorar. Haruka apartó la mirada.

"…Es solo temporal"

"Ah, por supuesto…" estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Haruka alzó una mano para tocar su frente. Todavía podía sentir la sensación de ser… besado. _¿Los mejores amigos suelen hacer eso…?_

"Haru, mmm…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Creo que iré a casa primero entonces. No me he bañado en todo el día y también necesito guardar mi equipaje…. Es tarde… Tú…deberías estar descansando. Bueno, entonces…"

Haruka no pudo evitarlo cuando extendió la mano para agarrar la mano del otro.

"Quédate"

"¿Eh?"

"Es tarde, ¿cierto?" no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero se sentía cómodo con Makoto cerca.

La expresión sorprendida de Makoto rápidamente se suavizó a una sonrisa. De alguna manera, Haruka sabía que lo entendió.

"Haru-chaaaa- ¿Eh? ¿Mako-chan?"

Estaban todavía dormidos, con los brazos alrededor del otro, Nagisa sonrió mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

"NAGISA-K–"

"Shh, Rei-chan"

"¿Qué–?"

"Haru-chan todavía está durmiendo. No le molestemos, ¿vale?"

"A-Ah" Rei se subió las gafas, confundido. No podía creer que Nagisa estuviese siendo considerado por una vez.

"Pero vinimos a recogerle, ¿verdad?"

"Será más fácil solo pedirle a Mako-chan que lo haga"

"¿Eh? ¿Makoto-senpai volvió de Tokyo?"

"¡S-Si!"

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron. Se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Suavemente apartó el brazo de Haru de su alrededor. Haru gimió como protesta.

"Lo siento, Haru…"

Eran ya las dos de la tarde y se olvidó decirle a su familia que iba a pasar la noche en el hospital. Buscó a tientas en el interior de su bolso para buscar su móvil. Estaba a punto de hacer la llamada telefónica cuando vio un mensaje de su madre.

' _¿Haruka-kun está hospitalizado? ¿Está todo bien? ¡Debes de estar preocupado! Es bastante tarde, ¿por qué no pasas la noche con él? Estoy preocupada también… Tienes que cuidar bien de él, ¿de acuerdo?'_

Makoto sonrió. Su madre podría ser tan molesta a veces. Al menos, no tenía que preocuparse de que su familia se preocupara. Habría otro mensaje… de Nagisa.

' _Mako-chan~ El médico dijo que Haru-chan puede salir hoy del hospital. ¿Puedes recogerle?'_

Makoto se rio. ¿Cómo sabía Nagisa que volvería hoy?

' _Si, seguro'_

Estaba a punto de despertar a Haru, pero Haru estaba durmiendo tan profundamente.

 _Creo que esperaré a que se despierte._

Cuando Haruka despertó, Makoto se había ido. Se sintió incómodo por alguna razón.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Haruka saltó un poco. Ahí estaba Makoto, con su amable sonrisa "Buenos días, Haru"

"¿A dónde fuiste?" No intentaba que sonase tan duro como lo hizo… alejó la mirada a un lado.

"Fui a comprar algo de comida de la cafetería. Es tu favorita, caballa"

"Caballa…"

"Sí. Nos iremos después de que hayas comido"

"¿Ir? ¿A dónde?"

"¿Eh? Nos vamos a casa"

Haruka abrió los ojos ampliamente. _Casa_ … ¿Cómo era su casa? Escuchó que vivía solo.

Makoto le invitó a quedarse para que estuviese a alguien cuidando de él. Haruka se negó – eran extraños para él, después de todo. Makoto y él hicieron arreglos para reunirse al día siguiente. Makoto dijo que le llevaría por la ciudad; con un poco de suerte, sacarían a la luz algunos de sus recuerdos.

Haruka estaba remojándose en la bañera. Se preguntaba si siempre se sentía tan bien estar en el agua. Suspiró. ¿Sus recuerdos realmente regresarían?

"¡Haru, voy a entrar!"

Haruka salió de sus pensamientos por la repentina voz. ¿Va a entrar?

Antes de poder responder, Makoto ya había entrado.

"Como pensaba, estás aquí"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"A pesar de que perdiste los recuerdos, Haru sigue siendo Haru"

Haruka giró su rostro a un lado. No estaba molesto con Makoto. Estaba más molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de recordar.

"¿Sabes qué? Te comportas mucho como cuando éramos pequeños"

"¿Eso es malo?"

"¡No! Haru es-" agitando sus manos y viéndose nervioso, Makoto se apresuró a explicar. Haruka no pudo evitar el suspirar.

"¿Qué te parece ahora?" interrumpió Haruka, genuinamente curioso.

"Ahora… Haru sonríe mucho más a menudo. Es por eso que debes intentar sonreír más también"

Sin decir otra palabra, Makoto sonrió y le ofreció una mano. Haruka parpadeó. _¿Supongo que esto es normal para los mejores amigos también?_ Cogió la mano y dejó que Makoto le sacase de la bañera. De repente, el rostro de Makoto se estaba poniendo rojo.

"… ¿Qué es?"

"¿N-No estás usando tu traje de baño?"

"… ¿Deberías estar llevándolo?"

"A-Ah, esperaré fuera"

Haruka estaba confundido. _¿Por qué esta avergonzado?_ Si habían sido mejores amigos durante años, de habrían bañado juntos antes, ¿no? De hecho, si nadaban juntos en el mismo club de natación, deberían haberse bañado juntos todos el tiempo…

Haruka negó con la cabeza. Debe de estar pensando demasiado.

Primero almorzaron en un café. Haruka pidió caballa porque se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mucho, mientras que Makoto pidió curry verde.

"Haru, ¿quieres probar del mío?"

"C-Claro"

Haruka miró alrededor, conscientemente. Makoto estaba ofreciéndole el darle de comer de su cuchara. _¿Es esto normal para nosotros también?_ Se encogió de hombros y simplemente se lo comió de todos modos.

"¿Está bueno?"

"Ah"

Makoto se rio "Tienes algo en la comisura de la boca"

"¿Dónde?"

"Aquí, te ayudaré"

Makoto se acercó para limpiarlo por él. Haruka se preguntaba si eso era normal para mejores amigos también, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Compraron un helado doble en la tienda. Haruka solo esperó expectante a que Makoto le diera su parte. Simplemente parecía natural el hacerlo. Decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad.

"¿Sabes, Haru? Crecimos en esta ciudad juntos…"

"Si"

"Tenemos tantos recuerdos aquí… Incluso… Incluso si no lo recuerdas"

Makoto de repente dejó de andar y esquivó su mirada.

"Seguramente… esos conocidos paisajes representan nuestro tiempo juntos. No me importaría…realmente espero poder seguir acumulando estos días normales… justo así… quiero caminar al lado de Haru siempre"

Haruka de repente se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que su corazón estaba latiendo. _Él me ama._ Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Makoto, era la única respuesta posible.

"Lo siento, Haru, dije algo raro, ¿eh?"

 _Idiota. No deseches tus sentimientos de este modo._

"… ¿No quieres que recuerde?"

"¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo estoy diciendo que si no…"

" _Quiero_ recordar"

"… Yo también"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero que Haru recuerde" Makoto estaba sonriendo, pero parecía que la sonrisa iba a convertirse en lágrimas en cualquier momento.

Haruka rodeó con sus brazos a Makoto y le abrazó.

 _Porque eso es lo que dos mejores amigos harían, ¿verdad?_ Estaba confundido. ¿Cuál era exactamente su relación?

Haruka decidió tomar el ofrecimiento de Makoto de unirse a su familia para cenar. La casa Tachibana era mucho más viva en contraste con la suya. Los padres de Makoto eran amables, y a los gemelos parecía que les gustaba.

Después de cenar, miraron fotografías. Había muchas todos tomadas durante su infancia; había algunas en donde Haruka y Makoto eran tan pequeños como bebés.

"¿Desde hace cuánto nos conocemos?" preguntó Haruka a Makoto de repente.

"No lo sé… no lo recuerdo"

"… Eso pensaba"

Después de jugar, los gemelos se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Makoto.

"Puedes dormir en el futón, Haru. Iré a la habitación de Ran y Ren"

"Podemos dormir juntos"

"¿Eh?"

No pudo evitar el darse cuenta del ligero sonrojo que estaba formándose en el rostro de Makoto "Hacemos eso todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? En las fotos"

"S-Si, pero… quiero decir, ¿no estás incómodo con eso?"

"No lo sé" Haruka alejó la mirada a un lado "…Solo hace lo que quieras"

Más tarde, Haruka se daría cuenta del modo en que Makoto siempre le miraba cada vez que nadaba. Makoto parecía tan contento con solo mirarle nadar.

Cuando finalmente empezó a recuperar sus recuerdos dos semanas más tarde, se preguntó cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes. El modo en que Makoto siempre le miraba. El tono rosado que a veces coloreaba sus mejillas cuando accidentalmente se tocaban. El sonrojo cuando pensaba en el modo en que siempre compartían su comida en público, lo íntimos que debían de verse para los demás. Ahora que pensaba en ello, seguramente era inusual que durmiesen juntos abrazados a su edad.

Makoto le había dicho a Haruka que quería estar con él para siempre. Antes de que Haruka hubiese empezado a recuperar sus recuerdos, le preguntó a Nagisa sobre esto sin mencionar nombres, y Nagisa le había felicitado con ojos brillantes y le dijo que definitivamente se le iban a confesar.

… Si ese era el caso, entonces eso ciertamente no era la primera vez que Makoto había confesado sus sentimientos por Haruka. Haruka recordaba claramente – la intensa mirada esmeralda, junto con esas sinceras palabras, abrumados pero llenas de genuina emoción. Era exactamente lo mismo que cuando Makoto habló de su deseo de estar con Haruka para siempre. Haruka no podía recordar la vida sin Makoto; no podía imaginar la vida sin Makoto. Cuando Makoto no estaba ahí, se había sentido como si una parte de él estuviese desaparecida.

Hacia Makoto, él…

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? _¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?_

" _No lo sé… no lo recuerdo"_

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Todo este tiempo?

Cuando llegó al borde de la piscina, Makoto estaba allí con una mano extendida hacia él, como de costumbre. Haruka no podía mirar a Makoto sin ser consciente del calor que sentía en sus mejillas. Cogió la mano pero no la soltó cundo estuvo fuera de la piscina.

"Makoto"

"¿Haru? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Yo–"

Haruka nunca había sido alguien bueno con las palabras. Simplemente acortó la distancia entre ellos, presionó sus labios torpemente contra los del otro.

Cuando se retiró, simplemente miro a Makoto y sonrió.

"Haru…"

 _Recordaste._


End file.
